


First Love

by angel_protecting_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, cuddles at the end, unsure Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Let me know if you want me to stop’</p><p>He looks down quickly to untuck his shirt, but then looks at my face as he starts to undress. I stare back at him as he begins, but when his fingers open up his shirt to reveal tanned flesh, my eyes cannot help but stray to follow their movement. He unbuttons his shirt quickly, but slowly moves it off his shoulders, his face trained on mine, watching my reaction. I try to leave my face expressionless, but I blush under his constant gaze.</p><p>‘What do you think Cas?’</p><p>‘Beautiful’</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> beta by the wonderful Aubrey

‘Dean’

He looks up at me from where he has been mindlessly staring at my arm.

‘What’s up Cas?’

I take a deep breath, knowing he won’t get mad at my question, but still nervous to ask it.

‘May I see you Dean?’

I look into his eyes now

‘All of you?’

He smiles softly at me and gently places his hand on my jaw.

‘Of course, Cas’

I remind myself to start breathing again as he grabs my hand and pulls me after him. We’ve only been romantically involved for a few weeks now. I know that Dean has had many lovers, but he will be my first. He likes that fact, but I’m always nervous asking him about things. I want him though, so I find my courage and ask.

‘Sit’

His short command brings me back to what’s happening, and I follow his direction.

‘You alright Cas?’

I nod my head, words refusing to form. He places a quick peck on my lips and steps back.

‘Let me know if you want me to stop’

He looks down quickly to untuck his shirt, but then looks at my face as he starts to undress. I stare back at him as he begins, but when his fingers open up his shirt to reveal tanned flesh, my eyes cannot help but stray to follow their movement. He unbuttons his shirt quickly, but slowly moves it off his shoulders, his face trained on mine, watching my reaction. I try to leave my face expressionless, but I blush under his constant gaze.

‘What do you think Cas?’

‘Beautiful’

He blushes at my compliment, and I see the color run down into his chest. He smirks when he notices that I keep watching his hands. I start shifting as he moves his hands to the button on his pants. He pops it and slides his hands into them. He waits a moment, then drags both his pants and boxers down. He steps out of them, still looking at me.

My gaze roams over his body, refusing to focus on one spot too long. I jump from his chest to his hips to his face. He stands there patiently waiting for me to ask for what I want next.

‘Dean’

He cocks his head at me

‘Would you come lie down with me?’

He doesn’t answer, just moves to lie down on the bed next to me. I turn to face him and put my hands on his chest. He breathes in deep and I feel his chest expand. I look up at his face, see that he has closed his eyes, so I look back to his chest. I trace the muscles and his scars, and when I find one I haven’t seen before I poke at him.

‘Where did this one come from Dean?’

He glances down to my hand and looks back up at me

‘Got in the way of Dad when he was trying to get to Sam. Glass bottles and skin don’t mix well’

His voice sounds distant and expressionless, and I hate that. I move on to the next unknown scar, and he laughs.

‘That one, Cas, is a funny story’

I look down at the mark again. It sits below his ribs and slightly above his hips, a jagged line a couple inches long.

‘Me and Sammy were out one weekend, trying to find something to do while Dad was gone. We end up at this rundown fireworks store right? I go in, my proud eighteen year old self waltzing through the joint, and pick up some fireworks. No big deal right? Ended up with Sam and I in a firework fight, shooting roman candles at each other. Not our best move, honestly. Anyways, one hits me and gets trapped in my shirt and man does it burn. Of course I am trying to get it out of my shirt, but it’s still lit so I’m trying to grab this hot thing and it just didn’t end well. But me and Sam had a great time, so it was worth the scar’

I laugh along with him, absentmindedly rubbing over the mark. He quiets down and moves his hand to rest over mine. I leave my hand under his as I move my other hand to his hip, slowly exploring the bone, and tentatively running my fingers low across his waist.

He inhales sharply as I do, and I jump back in surprise.

‘Dean?’

‘I’m fine Cas. You just surprised me.’

‘Oh, sorry. Should I warn you next time?’

He laughs at me, and then moves our joined hands down to his hip

‘No Cas. I like being surprised by you. Just keep in mind that you might not want to start anything you don’t wanna finish’

As I move my hand back, my knuckles brush against him, making his breath hiss, and he squeezes my hand resting in his on his hip. Then I finally realize what he meant.

‘Dean?’

He looks up at me, desire, just barely controlled, visible in his stare

‘Yea Cas’

I look down sheepishly, the courage to ask my next question dissipating

‘Cas. Ask. I won’t ever get mad at your questions. I love them.’

I take a deep breath, then raise my gaze to meet his

‘Can I touch you?’

He makes a sound then, one I have never heard before, and before I can ask him if he is okay he grabs my hands pushes them towards his hard length.

‘Touch me all you want Cas. Whenever you want’

His voice is gravelly, and his chest is rising and falling quickly. I find that I love hearing his voice so raw, so overcome with emotion, especially with his desire for me.

I slide my hand farther down, fingers grazing him, before sliding them up his hips. I lean over him and kiss him. I force his lips open and thrust my tongue into his mouth as I finally grab him. He moans into my mouth, back arching off the bed. I move back off of him, giving him space to breath as I move my hand experimentally, changing my grip and how much pressure I’m using. Once I take note of when his breath hitches, and when his hips move into my touch, I find a rhythm. His hands are buried in the blanket, fists clenched, trying to stay in control. I know he is close, but I am not sure how to push him to his peak. I start to slow my movements and he whines.

‘Dean, I..uh…I….’

‘What Cas?’

His words are breathy and quiet

‘I am….uh….I am not quite sure……I don’t know what else to do Dean’

I finish my statement quickly, embarrassed.

Instead of answering me, Dean places his hand on mine, still slowly working him. He changes the speed, finding a new rhythm with both our hands. He drags my other hand to his chest and I curl my fingers, digging my nails into his flesh

‘Oh, god Cas!’

He jumps in my grip and his eyes slam closed. He puts one foot on the bed, trying to better angle his hips into my hand. I scrape my nails across his chest again, this time skimming a nipple.

‘Cas. Whatever the hell you’re doing, don’t stop. More!’

He pants out his demand. Not sure what I did to cause the reaction I slow my movements again, trying to figure out what caused his enthusiasm. He tries to grab my hand again, but I swat it away. I have an idea that I am beginning to try and I don’t want him cumming before I am done.

‘Cas…please….so close….’

He trails off as I start rubbing my thumb across his nipple, then scrape my nail against the taut bud.

‘Is this what made you react so enthusiastically?’

He cracks his eyes open to find me leaning over him, my face inches from his chest, eyes watching his reaction.

‘Hmm…I wonder then…’

I purposefully trail off, not wanting him to know what my next thought is. He watches me with hooded eyes as I move the last few inches to his chest and lick the sensitive bud. He moans and swivels his hips. I stop moving my hand then, and when he looks at me, eyes wide with need, I bite at the raised peak while simultaneously increasing my movements against him. He throws his head back as I lick at the sore spot to soothe it. After a few more seconds of increased stroking, I feel him cumming in my hand, warmth spreading between us.

‘Damn Cas’

It takes him a few moments to get his breath back, so I move to lay next to him on the bed. I watch his chest rise and fall, and when it’s back to a normal pace, he opens his eyes and turns to look at me.

‘Cas, dude. Wow. And you’ve never done that before?’

I blush as he compliments me and duck my head, unsure what to do with the attention.

‘Cas, c’mon, look at me’

I look up and meet his eyes

‘Thank you Cas. Now I have a question for you.’

‘What question is that?’

‘Will you let me do that to you?’

My eyes go wide and my breath hitches at his question. I have thought about this, but the reality of having him actually ask is a little overwhelming.

‘Umm, Dean, uh….’

He doesn’t look away, waiting for my answer.

‘Cas, I don’t care if you say no. I just want to give you the option. If you want it.’

I bite my lip, still unsure of my answer. He grabs my hand and pulls it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss to my palm

‘How about we start with something else. May I see you?’

I open my mouth to respond, but my voice won’t work. I end up nodding at him

‘Stand up Cas.’

I stand up and he moves off the bed to stand in front of me.

‘Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay’

I nod again and he starts moving. He pulls my shirt over my head and throws it on the floor. He waits a moment, then lightly places his hands on my chest. My breaths come in short gasps, body trembling. He leans in close and places soft kisses along my neck. I sigh at his touch, but jump when I feel his hands move to the waistband of my pants.

‘You still alright Cas?’

I take a deep breath, then shakily answer him

‘Yes’

He backs up so he can see my face, my reactions as he continues. He unbuttons my pants and slides his palms against my hips. I gasp and look down to where his hands rest on my flesh. I feel his eyes watching me still. He grabs my pants and boxers and tugs them down. I begin panting along with his movements, and when he pulls at me to step out of them, I do.

‘Cas’

I look back up to his face, finding him staring at me.

‘Yes Dean’

‘You’re beautiful’

I blush again and look down, hearing the chuckle from him as I do.

‘C’mon Cas. Let’s lay down again’

I follow his lead and when he pushes me onto the bed, I relax into it. He lays down next to me, on his side, and moves his hand to rest on my chest.

‘Do you mind Cas’

‘Mind what Dean?’

‘If I touch you?’

‘I do not mind Dean, just, uh, go slow.’

He runs his hand lightly up and down my chest, fingers exploring the dips and grooves of my muscles and bones. I watch his hand travel across my chest, and I try to control my breathing. He moves his hand lower down and stops near my hip.

‘Cas, man, how you doing?’

‘I am good Dean’

‘Do you want me to stop?’

‘No’

‘So, you want me to continue?’

‘Yes Dean’

‘Cas, do you want me to keep going down, or do you want me to stay on your chest?’

I’m breathing rapidly, body buzzing, still unsure of what I want right now

‘Dean, uh, umm…can we change what we’re doing?’

I ask him quietly, embarrassed at how I’m reacting

He pulls his hand back immediately and rolls over onto his stomach, still looking at me

‘Of course Cas. What would you prefer we do?’

I don’t answer him. Instead, I grab him by his shoulders and pull his face to mine. I kiss him tentatively, waiting for him to react. After a few minutes, he takes control. He pushes my shoulders back into the bed and settles part of his weight on me, holding me in place, as he explores my mouth.

I groan as he settles on top of me, enjoying the feel of his chest pressing into mine. I move my hands to his shoulders, fingers digging into him, trying to pull him closer.

‘Easy Cas’

‘Sorry Dean. I just want…’

He moves and starts kissing my neck, and when he lightly bites me I arch into him.

‘More Dean!’

I feel his lips moving against my neck as he answers me

‘How much more Cas?’

‘Touch me, please’

‘The same as before or more’

‘Same’

He moves his head and starts kissing up my jaw before lightly tugging on my ear. As he does that, he puts his hand back on my chest, nails lightly scraping against my skin. I moan, mouth gaping open, and he moves to swallow them. I whine when he stops kissing me, but his question has me groaning instead

‘Cas, wonder if you’ll like this as much as I did…’

His lets his sentence trail off and I feel his hand moving across my chest. I look down to watch him, but as he drags nail across my sensitive flesh I throw my head back, eyes slamming shut, back arching into his touch.

He takes his time discovering which actions cause me to react more enthusiastically. He finds a rhythm between his hands roaming my chest and his mouth working on my nipples. I finally have had enough, I need more

‘Dean’

He looks up at me and rests his hands on my chest, still playing with my sensitive flesh.

‘Yea Cas’

‘I need…’

‘Need what?’

‘I need more Dean. Something. Anything. Just more’

He looks down at me, uncertainty in his features

‘There’s only so much more Cas’

‘Dean. I need you to touch me. Please.’

To enunciate my point, I grab one of his hands and drag it down my chest and past my hips.

‘You sure Cas’

‘Please Dean. I am sure’

He watches me carefully as he grabs my hardened length, and smiles when my breath hisses out at his touch. He moves his hand experimentally, learning which actions made me react how he wants. After a few minutes, he finds a rhythm with his hand, so he leans down and catches my nipple in his mouth, teasing the bud into a taut peak.

Having his hands and mouth on me overwhelms my senses. My breathing is ragged, my hands are clenched in the sheets, my head is thrown back, my eyes are closed, my focus solely on the feel of him.

‘Cas, how you doing?’

‘Do. Not. Stop.’

‘How close are you?’

‘Not sure Dean, just do not stop’

I feel his breath climb up my body and jump when it lands in my ear. Between short bites and soft tugs on my ear he whispers

‘I want you to cum for me Cas’

I jerk in his hands and a moan escapes me.

‘Do you like this Cas? You like me telling you what I want?’

I buck up off the bed and farther into his touch

‘I think you do Cas. You know how?’

He changes his grip on me

‘I can feel how close you are. And, since I told you to cum, small drops of pre-cum have leaked from you’

‘Dean…please…need to finish…need to cum’

He increases his pace again, dragging his nails over my nipples, and resumes biting and tugging on my ear. It only takes a few moments before I’m cumming, body arching off the bed.

He places a soft kiss on my forehead after I collapse back onto the bed. He throws an arm over me before laying down next to me. We lay there, both trying to control our breathing

‘Dean, that was…’

‘Was what Cas?’

‘Amazing’

I turn to look at him to find him falling asleep next to me.

‘Come here Dean. Roll over’

I pull him over and curl him into my chest.

‘Cas, what are you doing?’

‘I am holding you Dean’

‘But like this?’

‘Just scoot closer to me okay. You are too far away’

I grab his hip and pull him flush against me, then I throw an arm over his chest to do the same

‘Ok, Cas! Stop manhandling me’

‘No. Not until you are where I want you’

I settle in against his back, resting my head in the nape of his neck

‘You know, I think I do like this Cas’

To prove his statement, he pushes his hips into mine

‘Dean, stop that. We can get to that later. Sleep right now’

‘Fine Cas. I’ll go to sleep. But only if you stop breathing by my ear’

I huff loudly and in response he wriggles his hips into mine

‘Dean!’

‘You did it again, so I had to do something’

‘I did not do it on purpose. And why did your response have to be that?’

‘Cause that is what you do to me when you breathe in my ear’

‘Oh, I will try to not do that. Well, at least when we are trying to sleep’

‘Damn, you’re gonna remember that for later aren’t you?’

I don’t answer him. Instead, I curl my head back into his neck and wrap an arm around his chest, palm flat on his stomach holding him close. I fall asleep listening to his heartbeat, and dream of what tomorrow will be.

**Author's Note:**

> all comments and kudos are welcomed


End file.
